The Rogues
by DarkJester1
Summary: AU: A different incarnation of the Scooby Gang occurs.(I suck at summaries. I know this.)
1. Default Chapter

Title: The Rogues

Author: Dark Jester

Rating: PG-13

Summary: AU. Xander, Willow, Faith, and an original character all grow up in Boston together.(the summary will change.)

Note: I do not own Buffy, nor any property therein.

The sun shone brightly as a seven year old Faith pulled up to Boston's Carlyle Elementary. Her family had just moved there from Albany and she didn't know anyone. Today was her first day of first grade and she was nervous as hell.

"Now honey, you have fun today. I'll be home before you go to bed."

Faith looked down at her hands, clenched in here lap. "Okay mommy."

As she got out of the car she heard her mother. 

"I love you sweet pea. Now go out and make some new friends."

As she walked up the walk she noticed that the other kids were looking her way. She turned back to see her mother wave and pull out. She looked down at herself, wondering what everyone found so funny. She was about to continue walking when her way was barred by two older boys. As she turned around she came face to face with another boy of similar age. She was beginning to get scared. 

"Hey new girl. Whatcher name?"

"My names Faith." she answered in a tiny voice.

"Faith. That's a silly name. Why would anyone name their kid Faith?" he sneered.

"It was my grandmother's name. I think it's pretty."

"No body cares what you think, new girl." The boys began circling her. She shrunk back, hoping that they would leave her alone. The lead boy grabbed her pigtails. "My dad says people like you are white trash, just like those two kids over there." He pulled her hair until she was facing two boys who were playing in the sand box. 

"So what should we do with our new friend?"

The boys began laughing. They steered her towards a large puddle.

"No, let me go." Faith began struggling, trying to escape the mean boys grasp. It was no good, the boy was bigger and stronger. As they neared the water, the boy let go of her hair but grabbed her arm. 

"I think it's time we cleaned this trash."

Just as she was about to be pushed in she heard the sound of two pairs of running feet. Before the bullies could turn around they were propelled into the puddle by the two boys. Faith stood by as the bullies sputtered.

"Harris, James, we'll get you for this."

"Yeah yeah. Go cry to mommy." the tall sandy haired boy said.

The two boys turned and began walking away. Faith felt like she was being abandoned. She turned to go when the brunette boy turned around..

"You want to come with us or what?"

Faith ran to catch up. She fell into step between the two boys. The silver haired boy extended his hand to her.

"Names James. Everybody calls me Frost."

"Alexander."

"My names Faith." she said shyly. She wasn't used to talking to boys.

"Your name is Faith?" Frost said surprised. Faith started tearing up. She had just made two friends and they were about to make fun of her name. "It's kind of pretty. 

Faith smiled. He thought her name was pretty. Just then she heard Alexander start making gagging noises and then the sound of someone getting slapped upside the head.

"You new here?" Alexander asked.

"Todays my first day."

"Got anyone to eat lunch with?"

"No, I don't know anyone here."

"Then you'll eat with us." Frost said excitedly. "You can join our club."

Faith grinned. "What's the club about?" Both boys were very silly.

"We haven't worked that part out yet. Friends are just supposed to be in clubs. That's what we do."

"And you want me in your club?" 

"Sure. You're our friend, right?" Frost said nervously.

"I would love to be a member of your club." she said as ladylike as possible.

And with that the three entered the school and went to their classes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Faith entered her classroom she saw that the teacher had allowed everyone to choose their own seats. Given that the desks were made for two students each it meant that most were already taken. As she walked through she saw the other girls watching her. She still didn't know why.

The only available desk was near the front and occupied by a little red haired girl. Faith sat herself into the seat and turned to her neighbor.

"Hi, my names Faith. I'm new."

"My names Willow." she said meekly.

"What's the matter? You seem sad."

"Nothing's the matter." she said, her voice catching.

"Faith thought for a second. Even though she was only a little kid she was very quick. "You miss your mommy, don't you?"

Willow turned to her, exposing her cute face. "Yeah. My mommy and daddy are in Europe and couldn't be here today."

"Well that sucks. Want to be friends?"

"You want to be friends with me?" she sounded surprised.

"Sure. Why wouldn't I?"

"No one else does." she said sadly.

"Want to know why?" Faith motioned for her to lean forward. "It's because they suck." she whispered.

Willow giggled.

"What are you laughing at, mousy?"

Willow cringed at the voice behind her. "Leave me alone, Cassandra."

"Now why would I want to do that, mousy?" said the blonde behind Willow. Her hanger-ons laughed.

Willow turned to face Cassandra. "Why do you always have to be so mean to me?"

"Because I can, mousy. You'll never be anything anyone cares about. I mean, how many friends do you have?" she said victoriously.

Faith, while having a problem talking to boys, had no such problem with girls. "She has me." she said, grabbing Willows hand. "Now who are you?"

"Who are you, little girl?" Cassandra said snootily.

"I asked first. Airhead."

Cassandra eyes got big. "Do you know who I am?"

"No. That's what this conversation is about. Weren't you paying attention?" Willow giggled.

Before Cassandra could retort the teacher called the room to attention and class began.
    
    The most evil nice guy in the world, Dark Jester


	2. 2

At lunch time Willow and Faith walked arm in arm to the playground. Going towards the tree they saw that frost and Xander were already there. Willow stopped.  
"What's the matter?" Faith asked.  
"Those are boys. Boys don't like me."  
"Why?"  
"I don't know. They just don't."  
"Have those two ever made fun of you?"  
Willow paused. "No. But those two keep to themselves. They don't get along with the other boys."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, a few months ago Simon Baxter, a mean boy, was throwing rocks at Mrs. McAlister's cat. It's grey with black paws and is so cute. It likes to play with this ball of yarn and it gets tangled up and looks so incredibly cute. I want a cat just like it but my grandmother's allergic." Willow went on babbling for a full thirty seconds on one breathe. When she stopped to take a breath Faith cut in.  
"What about Simon Baxter?"  
"Oh, sorry. Anyway, Simon was throwing rocks and kept almost hitting the cat. Mrs. McAlister is a little old lady and was afraid Simon would throw rocks at her. She started calling for help. Alexander and James were riding by on their bikes when they heard what was going on. They rode over and started beating Simon up until he ran away crying. It was pretty funny." Willow said with a grin.  
Faith laughed at that. Anyone who was mean to animals deserved to get beat up. "How old was Simon?"  
"Ten."  
"Come on, let's sit down."  
Willow still wasn't moving. "What if they don't like me?" she said shyly.  
"Give them a try. If they start making fun of you then they can do without me too."   
Knowing that Faith would be with her made Willow smile. Squaring her shoulders she joined Faith as she walked to the tree.  
  
  
As they were walking towards the boys, the boys were watching. Especially Xander, who seemed nervous.  
"Hey, you're girlfriend's friends with Faith."   
"She's not my girlfriend."  
"You want her to be, though." Frost said, grinning.  
"Do not. I just said I thought she was pretty. She's a first grader, anyway."   
"So?"  
"So, I'm in second."  
"I say again, so?"  
"So it's just not done."   
"When do you think it will be okay?"  
"High school." He said with a smile.  
"Alright, I expect you to be dating her in high school."  
"Deal. And I expect you to date Faith." Xander said with a smirk.  
"Deal. Hey, what are you talking a bout?"  
"Oh please. 'Why don't you join us for lunch.' My alcoholic father would notice. You like her."  
"I was just being nice. What, should I have just let her be lonely?"  
"You like Faith. You like Faith." Xander began to sing before he was abruptly cut off by Frost's flying body. The two boys wrestled around on the ground until they rolled next to two pairs of feet. Looking up, they saw Faith and Willow watching, trying their best not to giggle.  
"What are you two doing?" Willow asked, blushing a bit.  
"Rassling." Xander answered, his voice squeaking.  
"Why?"  
"Because James likes…." Xanders mouth was covered by James's hand.  
"Twizzlers. I said twizzlers were better than twinkies."  
As Xander and Frost untangled, Faith and Willow sat down. Over the course of the next 25 minutes they ate as they talked ands goofed around. Xander and Willow gradually got more comfortable with each other, as James and Faith got to know one another. Later in the day during recess they once again got together. By the end of the school day the four had become fast friends. When school let out the four could be found walking across the playground.  
  
"So, when are your mom's showing up?" Xander asked the girls.  
"Our moms will meet us at home." Faith answered.  
"So you're going to walk home and then spend several hours alone?" Xander asked.  
"Yes." Willow answered. "I'm okay with it. My grandmother should be there in about three hours."  
"Yeah. I'm used to being left alone. Mom should be home before I go to bed." Faith added.  
James and Xander looked at each other.   
"Wait right here." Xander said. Then the two walked about ten feet away and bowed their heads in quiet conversation.  
"What do you think? Should we?" Xander asked.  
"I don't know. They seem cool. Plus we can't just let them go home alone."  
"So we're going to do it? We're going to let them both join the Rogues?"  
"I don't see why not. It would be a lot more fun with more than two members. Plus then you could be closer to your girlfriend."  
"Don't start that again. You know you'll lose."  
They returned to the girls.  
"If you don't have to be home for a while, want to come see our club house?"  
"I don't know. I really should get home and wait for my grandmother." Willow said.  
"Why?" asked Faith.  
Willow honestly couldn't answer that question.  
"Okay. Let's go."  
The four set off towards James' house . They walked for roughly twenty minutes until they reached a large house. Entering the house, James led them to the kitchen, where a very pretty woman in her thirties was cooking. She had a lean look to her, like she was used to more active activities. She was obviously James' mother, given that her hair was the same silver/grey color.  
"Hi mom."  
"Hello honey. Hello Xander. How are my favorite little rogues doing?"  
"We're good, mom. I mean ma'am." Xander said sheepishly.  
The woman's grin seemed to make the room light up. "Xander, you can call me mom if you want. I don't mind."  
"Thank you." He said grinning.  
The woman raised her head to look at Faith and Willow. "And who are these two lovely little girls?"  
"Mom, this is Faith and this is Willow." As their names were called they waved. "They're going to join our club."  
The woman's face became a little more serious. "Are you taking them to the clubhouse?"  
"Yes. And I know to be careful. We'll be back before it gets too dark."  
"Alright honey. But take Kahn with you. He needs some exercise anyway."  
Just then the front door opened and a built man in a police man's uniform came through. "Honey, I'm home. Hey Frosty. Good to see you X-man. Where's your mother?"  
"I'm right here." She said, giving him a peck. "What are you doing home? I thought you had to work tonight."  
"I do. I'm just stopping by before my second shift to see how my families doing. And who are these two?" He asked, nodding to the girls. Introductions were exchanged, where Faith and Willow learned that James' father was a captain of the Boston PD. "Well, you kids be careful. I don't thin k you'll have any trouble tonight but better be safe than sorry." He then went into the kitchen to talk with his wife.  
Turning to the trio, James asked if they were ready. As they walked outside they were greeted by a huge black wolfhound. Kahn walked just behind the children.  
"This is Kahn. Don't worry, he's friendly." The two girls began petting Kahn, who turned from a menacing figure into a huge puppy, leaning into their scratches and making little happy noises.  
As the four children walked Willow turned to Xander. "Why did you call her mom?"  
Xander's face turned red, which he tried to hide. "Let's just say that my parents barely acknowledge me, so James' have sort of adopted me. I kind of think of them as my parents."  
"They sound like nice people." Faith said, a little forlorn that she didn't have such people in her life. Willow had a similar look on her face.  
 "Don't worry." James said. "If you hang around the house for more than a few minutes they'll try to adopt you too." This seemed to brighten their moods.  
"So why were your parents so worried about us going into the forest. Is it too dangerous?" Faith asked.  
"Not during the day. It's when the sun sets that you have to be afraid."  
"Why?" asked Willow.  
"I think it's the vampires that worry them the most." James said.  
"Although the demons seem to worry your dad the most." Xander added.  
The two boys kept walking until they realized that they were alone. Turning, they saw that the girls had stopped a few feet behind, Kahn right behind them.  
"There are no such things as vampires or demons." Willow said. "They are a fabrication made up by people to explain things they can not explain."  
  The other three looked at her as if she had! a second head. "What?"  
"I have never met anyone our age who talks like that."  
Willow grinned sheepishly. "You've never been around my parents when they bring they're colleagues to dinner."  
"Anyway, Red's right. They don't exist."  
"Yes they do." Xander said. "All kinds of things they say aren't real are. Vampires, demons, werewolves. All go bump in the night."  
"Then why don't more people know?" Faith asked.  
"They don't want to." James answered. "It's too hard for them. My mom says that people would rather pretend it doesn't exist than do something about it. Kind of like people who abuse their kids."   
"How do your parents know all this, then?"  
"They used to be hunters." Xander answered. "They'd go hunting for the monsters until they were gone. His dad got hurt though and they had to stop."  
By this time they had reached the club house, although it was in fact an abandoned cabin. Most of it was overgrown with ivy. The girls were in awe, while James and Xander grinned like idiots. "Cool, huh?"  
They spent the next half hour exploring the cabin, the boys showing them cool things and where they had hidden things. They told them the reason nothing had taken up residence was because the boys had been known to stay there overnight, making it impossible for vampires to come in.  
Faith, always a little impatient, cut to the point. "So what are we going to do with this club?"  
"I'm not sure. What do most clubs consist of?" James asked.  
"Oh oh. We have to promise to be friends forever." Willow said.  
"And we have to promise to always be there for e ach other." Faith added.  
James looked  at Xander, who looked back. "Sounds like a good idea. All in favor." Four ayes were shouted. "Opposed?" Nothing. "Then I christen us The Rogues of Boston." And with that statement, their fates would always be intertwined.  
  
Note: I am looking for betas for this story. Your sole job would be to read and tell me if it's sucks or not. Anyone interested send to Lordofdimlight@aol.com 

Note part 2, first blood: I have a yahoogroup. Come join us. groups.yahoo.com/group/WarriorsintheGrey/

Note part 3, second blood:  Two things.  I have never been to Boston, so I'm making it up as I go along.  And I can't remember what it's like to be 7.  Don't worry, this won't be a problem for long.
    
    The most evil nice guy in the world, Dark Jester


	3. 3

Title: The Rogues

Author: Dark Jester

Characters: F/OC X/Wi

Summary: AU. A different incarnation of the Scooby Gang.

Email: LrdGreystoke80@aol.com

Site: Fanfiction.com(Darkjester1), 

Feedback: If you like it, tell a friend. If you hate it, tell an enemy. Also, I am always open to suggestions on how to improve myself as a writer.

Note: For the next few chapters I will be jumping around a bit time wise explaining why they are as they are.

At the corner of Grant and Vincent, in a bad part of town, sat a broken down house. While at one time it had been a beautiful example of architecture, that had been a long time ago. Now, it was little more than a building, barely suitable for it's current occupants: crack dealers. A succession of dealers had used the house, depending on who was in power in the neighborhood at the time. This was one of the main reasons the area had declined. Inside the house, eleven individuals occupied various rooms: seven men and four women. In one room a dealer sat alone, transferring the various bills into packs ranging from $100 for the singles to $10,000 for the hundreds. Behind him there was an opening in the wall, form which could be seen neat packs of crack cocaine and coke, with the odd brown heroin thrown in for variety.

The living room was occupied by three of the women and four men. Six had paired off and were involved in amorous activities. The odd man out sat in front of the TV, watching an anime with the volume turned up loud, in part to drown out the noises come from the couples. There had been several noise complaints from the neighbors, most whom were hard working people just wanting a good night sleep before getting up early the next morning for work. Unfortunately, the police no longer bothered, since the dealers paid the fines and went back to disturbing the public. The high volume, however, worked against the violent gang bangers tonight, since no body heard someone slide through a basement window, nor someone enter through a hole in the roof.

Two of the rooms upstairs rooms were occupied. In one a man and a women were in the middle of an intimate activity, very loudly. In an adjacent room slept Big Bop, the leader. He had been trying to sleep for the last hour but was being kept awake by the activities next door.

"Would you two fuckers hurry up and come?" BB yelled, throwing a boot at the wall. A moment later the noise stopped. "Finally." BB turned his massive frame over and started drifting off to sleep when he heard a dripping sound. "What is it now? I'm serious, whoever's causing that is going to get their ass fucked up." Getting up, he padded out his door and turned right, towards the other room. When he reached the door he forced the door open. He found what was making the dripping sound. What he saw in that room almost made the violent 24 year old throw up. He didn't have any time to comprehend the scenario before him, however. Part of the shadow behind him detached itself from the wall and covered his mouth with one hand. Before BB could react the shadow had used his other hand to draw a short knife deeply across his throat, slitting both the windpipe and main artery. The killer then dropped the gang banger, leaving him to literally drown in his own blood. He wasn't worried about the noise, since the TV was up so loud.

On the main floor the occupants were oblivious to the happenings upstairs. The counting man in the room by himself should have faced the door while doing his duties. He might have seen the figure attired head to toe in charcoal grey walk lightly behind him. If he had been more attentive he might have noticed when the shape was directly behind him. By the time he did notice he wasn't alone it was too late, as the shape already had one arm around his throat and the other braced behind his head. With a powerful wrench, the counter's neck bent to an unnatural angle. The shape then walked to the door, peering around the corner to see if anyone had noticed. The were still oblivious. Backing away slowly, it walked to the fuse box and opened. It then pulled out a small walkie talkie. Having put the ear plug in before mask it merely plugged the cord into the communicator.

"Is the upstairs clear?" it said softly.

"All the hostiles have been neutralized." answered an equally low voice. "What about your target?"

"He has a bad neck. Power about to be extinguished in ten seconds."

"I'll be ready. Over."

The shape then disconnected the communicator and placed his thumb on the main switch. Counting to ten he flicked the switch as he began moving. He could hear voices from the next room but he ignored them. As he entered the room he drew a short curved sword from the folds of his sleeve. As he exited the room he kneeled and swung, catching the man who had been coming to check the breaker box across the lower stomach. As the man's insides exited his body the figure stood to continue. 

On the other side of the room the matching figure went down the stairs as soon as the lights went out. Reaching into his sleeve he withdrew a long throwing blade. Walking up to the first man he came into contact with he covered the man's mouth as he simultaneously slid the blade between the man's ribs, into the heart. Pulling it out, he then threw it, catching another man lost in the dark through the lower back. As the man fell the dark shape withdrew a sword similar to his fellow assassin. As he walked over the fallen man, he switched his grip to an underhand and rammed the blade down, through the dealers back, silencing his screams. 

As this was going on, the other occupants of the room were trying to escape. Anime man grabbed the door knob and pulled. Imagine his surprise when he found the door wouldn't move. Someone had chained the opposite handle to one of the porch supports. When he turned to try the back door he was met with two blades, one taking his head from his shoulders, the other nailing him to the door. The whole job, from the beginning, had taken less than seven minutes.

The two figures then turned to survey the room. Of the three women, two had fainted, the others were to the pairs right, cowering in a corner. The one closest to the counting room turned to enter it again while his companion reached overhead behind his back, withdrawing a pistol. Aiming, he shot both of them. As their bodies hit the floor, the figures moved to them, removing the darts he had shot. He repeated the shoot and retrieve with the two unconscious women just to be on the safe side. Turning, he entered the counting room as well.

As he entered he saw that his companion was removing the drugs from the wall, placing them in on the opposite side of the table from the drugs. As the other was doing this, began placing the wrapped cash in a backpack, then placed the unbound bills in as well. When his companion was finished he placed the drugs in an identical charcoal backpack. When both jobs were completed the two carried the bags into the main room, dropping them as they entered. The two turned to each other, pushing their masks up, revealing their faces. The two grinned at each other.

"We're good." Xander said in a bad Irish accent.

"Yes we are." James said in an equally bad accent.

"This one was a lot easier than the last two."

James shrugged. "Maybe we're getting better. We've been doing this how long now?"

Xander thought for a minute. "Say about year and a half."

James looked at Xander. He seemed to be thinking about something. "What's the matter, Xander? What's bothering you?"

"I've just been thinking about something lately. Does doing this ever bother you?"

James thought for a moment. "Not really. Why, does it bother you?"

"No. _That_ kind of bothers me, though. Shouldn't I feel something about killing?"

"You want to quit? I won't think any less of you if you do."

"Hey, I didn't say anything about quitting. Besides, we're in this together. All for one and one for all."

At this, they grinned and bumped fists.

James leaned against the door frame, thinking. "Let me ask you; do you think any of these guys would have been punished?"

"Probably not. They'd just get off for a technicality."

"Okay, now answer this. Are these men going to hurt anyone anymore?"

"I can honestly say that that will probably not be happening."

"So you see, we just made the world a slightly better place for 6 minutes of work."

Xander grinned. "Plus the pays good."

"That it is. That it is. Speaking of that, lets search the house. Might be something worth keeping."

The two the searched the house, finding more money in the dead mens pockets, along with a few pieces of jewelry they could fence. Ten minutes later they met again in the living room.

"What should we do about them?" Xander asked, indicating the women.

"I don't think we should leave them here. Wouldn't be right."

"Back yard?"

"Back yard."

Before the friends could leave the house there was one more thing they had to do. As James moved the girls and the backpacks into the back yard, Xander went into the basement. Unzipping the small fanny pack he had, he proceeded to set up an object in the middle of the basement. After, he placed similar objects at the four corners before climbing the stairs. As he got near the back door he donned the mask again, in case any neighbors were watching. Seeing James across the lawn he joined him. 

"So time to go home?"

"I'll meet you there. I'm going to go visit my parents. It is their anniversary after all."

"You want some company?"

"Thanks man, no. I think I'd rather be alone with them. Plus, one of us has to get home before the girls do."

"Can't have them getting suspicious. I'll drop the drugs off at the Police Station before school tomorrow."

"Alright. I'll hide the money at the cabin on my way home."

"Peace."

"Later."

The two disappeared into the shadows of the trees. A minute later the five timers went off, setting off the five bundles of dynamite in the basement. Two minutes after that all that was left of the house was a pile of rubble. The two had begun doing this when Xander had realized that the house would just continue being used by dealers. This kept this from happening. 


End file.
